jedilegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: The new Jedi order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel stand
Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand, part of the New Jedi Order series and second book of the Enemy Lines Duology, is a novel by Aaron Allston, published on May 28, 2002. Publisher's summary 'Not since Emperor Palpatine have the Jedi battled such monstrous evil. Unless they succeed against staggering odds, the galaxy is doomed.' Luke Skywalker's daring mission to halt the Yuuzhan Vong's nefarious plot to overthrow the New Republic is struggling on all fronts. And time is slipping away for Han and Leia Organa Solo, trapped on a small planet whose rulers are about to yield to Yuuzhan Vong pressure to give up the Jedi rebels. On Coruscant, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker have made a shocking discovery that is preventing the Yuuzhan Vong from exerting complete control. But when the enemy tracks them down, Luke and Mara are thrust into a firece battle for their lives. Suddenly, the chances of escaping appear nearly impossible. And in space, another battle rages, one that holds ominous consequences for the New Republic—and for the Jedi themselves… Editions American *ISBN 9780345428684, June 2002, Del Rey, 366-Page Paperback Plot Summary Luke, Mara, and Tahiri have arrived on the recently-captured Coruscant, and on the planet they find Irek Ismaren masquerading as Lord Nyax. Nyax, his mind having been replaced almost entirely with electronic parts, is bent on opening a Force nexus located beneath the old Jedi Temple. Meanwhile Tsavong Lah, taking Viqi Shesh's advice to heart, discovers a conspiracy amongst members of the shaper caste and of the priest caste who plan to control him through manipulation of his implant. With the help of shaper Nen Yim, Tsavong Lah discovered the traitors involved, and executed them. Back on Borleias, Wedge Antilles continued to operate the defenses there, holding Czulkang Lah's forces off for the majority of the events and increasing Yuuzhan Vong sentiment both that Jaina Solo was the physical manifestation of one of their gods, and that the pipefighters were capable of being utilized as a superweapon to attack Coruscant's defense fleet. Luke, Mara, and Tahiri were able to kill Nyax with the help of Wraith Squadron, but not before he was able to open the Force nexus he'd been after. Following Nyax's death and during the strike team's escape from Coruscant they confronted Viqi Shesh, who had been sent to the planet to help capture them. At the same time Denua Ku, the dying Yuuzhan Vong warrior who'd led the Yuuzhan Vong warriors to find the Jedi on Coruscant, caught up with her. Shesh committed suicide to avoid being captured and, most likely, killed by either side. Upon returning to Borleias the strike team found the Lusankya in a state of horrible disrepair, though this was ultimately part of General Antilles's plan. Using the pipefighters to distract Czulkang Lah's forces from the true weapon, Lusankya was smashed into the Domain Hul worldship, executing Operation Emperor's Spear and fulfilling the objectives Antilles had set for himself and the Borleias defense crew. The New Republic abandoned Borleias following their defensive victory, though they had ultimately gained the government a great deal of time with which to plan their next moves and alliances, exactly what then-Chief of State Pwoe had instructed the fleet to do. Dramatis personae The Jedi *Kyp Durron; Jedi Master, Twin Suns Squadron pilot (male Human) *Corran Horn; Jedi Knight, Rogue Squadron pilot (male Human) *Luke Skywalker; Jedi Master (male Human) *Mara Jade Skywalker; Jedi Master (female Human) *Jaina Solo; Jedi apprentice, Twin Suns Squadron leader (female Human)*Tahiri Veila; Jedi apprentice (female Human) With the New Republic military *Iella Wessiri Antilles; Intelligence director (female Human) *Wedge Antilles; general (male Human) *Baljos Arnjak; (male Human) *Beelyath; Twin Suns Squadron pilot (male Mon Calamari) *Tycho Celchu; colonel (male Human) *Gavin Darklighter; colonel, Rogue Squadron leader (male Human) *Eldo Davip; commander and captain, Lusankya (male Human) *Bhindi Drayson; (female Human) *Jagged Fel; Twin Suns Squadron pilot (male Human) *Tilath Keer; Twin Suns Squadron pilot (female Human) *Sharr Latt; Twin Suns Squadron pilot (male Human) *Leth Liav; flight officer, Rogue Squadron pilot (female Sullustan) *Garik "Face" Loran; captain, Wraith Squadron leader (male Human) *Kral Nevil; captain, Rogue Squadron pilot (male Quarren) *Shawnkyr Nuruodo; Vanguard Squadron leader (female Chiss) *Voort "Piggy" saBinring; Twin Suns Squadron pilot (male Gamorrean) *Kell Tainer (male Human) *Elassar Targon; (male Devaronian) *YVH 1-1A; YVH 1 droid (masculine programming)*Zindra Daine; Twin Suns Squadron pilot (female Human) Civilians *Tam Elgrin; holocam operator (male Human) *Danni Quee; scientist (female Human) *Han Solo; captain, Millennium Falcon (male Human) *Leia Organa Solo; ambassador, New Republic (female Human)*Wolam Tser; holodocumentarian (male Human) With the Yuuzhan Vong *Kasdakh Buhl; warrior (male Yuuzhan Vong) *Ghithra Dal; shaper (male Yuuzhan Vong) *Harrar; priest (male Yuuzhan Vong) *Denua Ku; warrior (male Yuuzhan Vong) *Czulkang Lah; commander (male Yuuzhan Vong) *Tsavong Lah; warmaster (male Yuuzhan Vong) *Viqi Shesh; former senator (female Human) *Takhaff Uul; priest (male Yuuzhan Vong) *Nen Yim; shaper (female Yuuzhan Vong)*Maal Lah; warrior (male Yuuzhan Vong) Other characters *Ninora Birt *C-3PO *CPD 1-13 *Cilghal *Addath Gadan *Fasald Ghem *Dab Hantaq *Valin Horn *Irek Ismaren *Wes Janson *Tenga Javik *Charat Kraal *Meewahl *Mudlath *Urman Nakk *Ningal *Raglath Nur *R2-D2 *Yakown Reth *Ganner Rhysode *Ryuk *Saba Sebatyne *Skiffer *Ben Skywalker *Dakorse Teep *Booster Terrik *Hasray Terson *Diss Ti'wyn *Apelben Werl*Yassat Locations *Aphran IV *Borleias *Coruscant *Pyria *The Maw*Vannix Behind the scenes Though Zindra Daine is listed in the Dramatis personae at the beginning of the novel, she does not appear in it at any point. Allston stated on his website that he included her in the beginning, not knowing where he would take the story, and in the end even though she was with the Twin Suns Squadron throughout the events of the novel, no scene mentioned her specifically.Aaron Allson's FAQ Also, the Insiders—who are one of the main themes of the Enemy Lines novels—are conspicuously absent from later media, only mentioned in two subsequent New Jedi Order books and not even acknowledged in post-New Jedi Order media which portrays an equally callous and authoritarian Galactic Alliance, making it unlikely that the organization had disbanded. Cover gallery This is a gallery of the different cover variations of Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand. File:Rebel Stand art.jpg|Cover art File:EnemyLines2 De.jpg|German - Aufstand der Rebellen File:EnemyLines2 Pl.jpg|Polish - Linie Wroga II: Twierdza Rebelii File:EL2 Japanese.jpg|Japanese cover File:EL2 - Japanese art.jpg|Japanese cover art Notes and references External links * Category:Enemy Lines duology de:Aufstand der Rebellen pl:Linie wroga II: Twierdza Rebeliiru:В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость